That's What Brothers are For
by kokokringles
Summary: Plot line credit goes to ZaneWalker. What would happen if Zane got injured by the leviathan when he went to release it? A what if for episode 22 No flames in the reviews.
1. That's What Brothers are For

**Idea by ZaneWalker and thank you for your idea.**

**Please send me more K+ and under story ideas and I'll do what I can :)**

* * *

Zane dived into the deep water planning to free the leviathan but a tentacle's eye spotted the White Ninja in reach; an easier target.

Zane didn't notice the tentacle and put the starteeth on watching them eat through the metal but the leviathan grasped Zane from behind.

The leviathan was released from its chains and let the Bounty go but the tentacles of the sea creature had damaged Zane's hard drive so he couldn't swim back to the Bounty. "Where's my son?" Doctor Julien asked, looking around.

"He's still down there!" Lloyd said running to the side.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! What do we do? Zane's drowning! Zane's usually the one who thinks of a plan! What do we-" Jay started freaking out and running around the deck until Cole grabbed him, "Jay, running around like a headless chicken won't save Zane! We have to go down there and get him!" Cole said grabbing and Jay shaking him by the shoulders.

"Down...there?" the Blue Ninja asked looking down in the water. "Yes." Cole replied, "But who knows how far he's gone down!" Jay said barely able to see Zane's white suit.

"Which makes more of a reason for saving him. I have an idea so two people won't drown as well." Cole said, "What is it?" Kai asked walking foward.

* * *

"Cole, I'm...I'm having second thoughts about this plan." Jay said struggling to keep hold of a boulder, "Don't worry. This plan is foolproof." Cole assured Jay ready to push him off the side but Nya stopped him, "What?" Cole sighed turning around, "How exactly is this plan going to work?" she asked.

Cole sighed, "Fine. I'll explain this plan one more time. Jay will go down faster with a rope tied around his waist. When Jay gets hold of Zane he'll tug on the rope and we'll pull him up. See, Nya? Nothing can go wrong." Cole replied confidently.

"Okay..." Nya said reluctantly.

Jay was pushed underwater. He was going very quickly and the only thing that assured him was the rope around his waist. Jay was very happy he could hold his breath for a while.

After a while Jay found Zane but he was going deeper and deeper by the second.

_ "Why did I let that rock go?"_ Jay thought and swam deeper and deeper.

Jay almost got Zane but he ran out of rope.

_"Oh no! Now what do I do?"_ Jay thought. Zane was going deeper and deeper still. Pretty soon the nindroid would be out of sight.

A tear came down Jay's cheek but since he was underwater it vanished.

Jay started imagining what life would be like without Zane. No more divine dinners, no more long and winded answers that he couldn't understand most of the time, and mostly, no more Zane.

After a few more seconds Jay heard a familiar noise. It was the leviathan, and it had Zane in its tentacles. It seemed like a thank you gift from the leviathan. Thanking Zane for letting him free. Not only letting the Bounty go, but bringing Zane back. The leviathan gently placed Zane's arm in Jay's hand and once again swam away.

_ "Thank you, monster from the deep."_ Jay thought wanting to say it to the leviathan but couldn't. The Blue Ninja tugged on the rope and the two ninja were pulled from the ocean.

Cole heaved Jay and Zane from the water, "My son!" Doctor Julien exclaimed running to a waterlogged Zane and opened his chest panel, "Is he going to be alright?" Kai asked.

"Yes, he is going to be fine. Just a little touch-up here and there and he should be as good as new." Doctor Julien announced happily and everyone cheered, "Don't forget Jay." Cole added helping Jay up.

Jay shook his head, "Don't thank me. Thank the leviathan." he answered. Everyone looked at him, "Why?" Sensei asked, "I'll explain later. First let's let Doc care of Zane!" Jay answered.

After a few hours Zane was fine and Jay ran up to Zane and gave him a big hug, "Zane! I'm so glad you're alright!" he said, "Why wouldn't I be?" Zane asked in a confused voice. Cole laughed, "Yep. He's back to normal already!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Please give me more ideas on stories. **

**Again, I do NOT take credit for the plotline of the story. All credit goes to ZaneWalker**


	2. Author's Note

**Most you people don't like a/n but what the heck. **

**I'm willing to write T rated stories only for violence and intense story that is too complicated for nine-year olds. **

**You get credit for your idea and it is usually a one-shot but can have chapters. **

**If you have an account I PM with the story and you can change it if you want. **

**I figured out how the USM could have time for wife and kids! Because he is THE USM! He is awesome because he had eight-year old kids at the age of seventy. **


End file.
